Twins?
by fremioneloverr
Summary: Harry and Gabriella Potter are twins. Join them through childhood, Hogwarts, and even after Hogwarts. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry and Gabriella Potter are twins. They have everything a lucky child should have;a home, a family who loves and cares for them, and much more. But all of that was ruined on Halloween night at Godric's Hollow.

"Lily, take Harry and Gabby and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James Potter yelled to his wife Lily Potter.

Lily didn't need to be asked twice. All she could think about was her husbund's safety along with her children's safety. She ran into the nearest bedroom which happened to be Harry's.

After a few minutes, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. _Either James or_ _Voldemort, _Lily thought.

She hugged her children closer.

"Gabby, Harry, mama loves you. Dadda loves you. Both of you, be safe. Be strong."

Lily heard someone knocking the door down. Lily quickly placed Gabriella and Harry in the crib, knowing deep down it was Voldemort and James didn't survive. Tears came to her eyes thinking about it.

"Not Gabby..not Harry!" she screamed as Voldemort entered.

"Step aside—silly girl!"

"Not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead—!"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not my babies! Please...have mercy...not them! Please-I'll do anything—"

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

A woman's scream filled the silence of the house with an evil laugh alongside it.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

But something odd occurred. The spell Voldemort intended to hit Gabriella with first backfired. The man inside the black cloak disappeared. He just vanished.

The two children were left alone for an hour sobbing even though they had no idea what was going on. They had no idea that they were going to be famous. How everyone in the wizarding world would no their names. How much danger they would get in their life. How this horrible night would plague their dreams forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dumbledore, how could this happen? I thought they were safe!" Sirius Black yelled at the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I agree with Sirius on this one," Remus Lupin agreed.

"Don't you dare let my goddaughter live with those muggles," Minerva McGonagall shook her head and sighed. She already missed James and Lily.

"If you put my godson in with those horrible muggles, I will kill you," Sirius threatened.

"Sirius," Minerva scolded. But she was thinking the same thing about her goddaughter.

"They shouldn't grow up with fame. It could ruin there childhood," Albus Dumbledore reasoned.

"Their childhood was already ruined," Remus said, hugging his goddaughter.

"Their the 'orst kinds o' muggles, they are," Rubeus Hagrid agreed.

There was silence for a few minutes. Sirius Black was holding his godson, Harry Potter. Remus Lupin held his goddaughter, Gabriella Potter. Minerva McGonagall was looking at her goddaughter, Gabriella Potter, with a sad smile on her face. Harry's godmother, Alice Longbottom, didn't arrive yet.

Finally Dumbledore broke the agonizing silence.

"It is settled. Harry and Gabriella will grow up with their godparents. Sirius, take Harry and go to your home at 12 Grimmauld Place and wait for Alice. Minerva, Remus, you two both work at Hogwarts. Gabriella and Harry will both have rooms in your corridors. Along with Gabriella at yours, Sirius. Make sure no one knows where they are. Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort are still out there. Be very careful, all of you. Not all of the members of the Order are to know where the twins are. Only the Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, the teachers and staff at Hogwarts, and Andromeda and Ted Tonks," Dumbledore explained.

They all agreed.

-12 Grimmauld Place-

Sirius was busy trying to get Harry to stop crying.

"Shh, Harry, Padfoot's here. He'll never leave you. Never ever. Not in a million years," Sirius cooed.

Sirius was about to go after Peter Pettigrew but Remus reasoned him into sanity. He told Sirius that Harry needed his godfather and killing Pettigrew would only get Sirius himself into Azkaban.

_James, Lily, you'd know what to do,_ Sirius thought with a pang of guilt.

He blamed himself. If they didn't switch Secret Keepers, James and Lily would still be here. Everything would be alright again.

Harry let out a sob.

"Shh, Harry, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay," Sirius tried to convince Harry and himself. "I'll never leave you."

"You're a great godfather, Sirius," a woman's voice said from behind the two.

Sirius jumped and turned around.

"Alice, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Sirius snapped.

"Sorry," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Frank put a comforting arm around his wife. He missed James and Lily, too.

"Where's Neville?" Sirius asked.

"Augusta is watching him. Can I hold Harry?" Alice questioned.

"Sure. He's your godson, too, you know," Sirius said, handing Harry over to her.

Frank looked at Sirius and sighed.

"Sirius, it's not your fault they're gone-," Frank started.

"If we hadn't switched Secret Keepers-"

"Sirius," Frank warned.

Sirius sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Harry and Gabriella will have a wonderful childhood. Just like Lily and James would have wanted. They will grow old, have kids, maybe even grand-kids. But they both need a happy home, not a depressing one," Alice said.

"It'll take time for you and everyone for that matter to get over James and Lily. But be strong for Harry and Gabriella's sake," Frank said. "Alice and I will be strong for Neville's."

"Yes, yes, you're right of course," Sirius sighed.

Everyone in the room then turned their attention to Harry, glad for a way out of their thoughts.

-At Hogwarts-

All of the students were now in bed, so the hallways were deserted. Minerva and Remus had Gabriella while Dumbledore talked with the rest of the staff.

"Remus, how will we handle this?" Minerva asked.

"For one, we don't tell anyone except for the people Albus told us were all right too," Remus said in his logical way.

"Why didn't he say we could tell the Molly and Arthur?" Minerva wondered.

"I expect he didn't want us to because Molly just lost her twin brothers not to long ago. Also, they have a lot of kids to take care of. And Molly might want to raise Gabriella and Harry as her own. Plus, they just had a baby girl, Ginerva, right," Remus asked.

Minerva nodded.

"Gabriella may want to sleep in your rooms every other week. The ones during the full moon," Remus continued.

"What about during school hours?" Minerva asked.

"Sirius, Frank, Alice, Andromeda, Ted, or even Augusta could watch her. Her and Harry should see each other almost every day at least. I think Neville should grow up with them, too. They should grow up with another kid around," Remus responded.

"Let's hope they don't enjoy pranks like James did," Minerva laughed.

"Well, James, Sirius, Pettigrew, and I were the Marauders, James' traits could continue through them," Remus chuckled.

"I suspect they will get Lily's smartness," Minerva thought out loud. Remus nodded in agreement.

Gabriella was now sobbing.

"Me want Mommy! Me want Daddy!" she cried.

Remus went to comfort her in a fatherly way, while Minerva stood there for a second clueless.

"She can talk already? She will definitely inherit Lily's cleverness."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice was now with Harry, Gabriella, and Neville. She just loved those kids.

"Ma..mama!" Neville cried.

Alice gasped.

"Neville! You said you're first word!" she exclaimed.

"Mummy..daddy!" Gabriella cried. "Where are day?"

"Oh, honey!" Alice exclaimed. "Your mummy and daddy will always be with you. In your heart. Just remember that, sweetie. Now you have Aunt Minnie, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank, Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, and so many others. And we all love you so very much."

Gabriella smiled at her with a watery grin.

_How in the world can she still remember?_

* * *

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Minerva McGonagall had a very hard time concentrating on her students. The week-long break was now over, and Minerva was restless. All she wanted to do was hold Gabriella and Harry...even Neville would do.

"Professor?" someone asked.

Minerva jumped out of her trance.

"Yes, Ms. Tonks?" she asked once she recovered.

"Well...the bell just rang and I wanted to talk to you and Professor Lupin since all classes are over," Nymphadora said.

"Very well, come with me," Minerva said, and led the Hufflepuff away to the teacher's staff room.

"Remus!" Minerva called when they arrived at their destination.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Ms. Tonks wishes to talk to us," Minerva said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Remus nodded then led everyone to a little table in the corner.

"Begin," Minerva commanded.

"Okay, um well I might have accidentally heard some people talking and heard that Gabriella was staying at Hogwarts," Nymphadora Tonks said.

"Where on earth have you heard that?" Remus asked.

"And I also put two and two together. Lily might have cast a protection charm on them and that's how You-Know-Who disappeared. Ancient magic. I've read about that. And well I heard my cousin Sirius has Harry," she continued.

"You are correct, but you must not tell anyone," Minerva warned.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't!" Nymphadora exclaimed.

"You do know Minerva and I are Gabriella's godparents, right?" Remus asked.

Tonks nodded.

"And I believe you want to see her, Harry, and Neville again, unless I'm wrong?" Remus asked again.

Tonks laughed nervously. "Well, uh, that would be nice."

"Alright," Minerva sighed. "But tell no one."

"I won't," Tonks promised.

So Remus and Minerva led her to the Longbottom's house to see the three kids.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello," Nymphadora cooed to Gabriella.

"Hewwo," Gabriella cooed back.

Harry and Neville were huddling up next to each other, scared because they didn't know Tonks.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks," Nymphadora said.

"Nymphora Oks...hi Nymphora!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Look how cute you are!" Tonks gushed.

"Gabby likes you," Remus said, putting a hand on Nymphadora's shoulder.

Nymphadora's hair turned purple, the color of embarrassment. Sirius gave her a knowing look.

"Onks!" Harry and Neville screamed together.

Tonks looked back at them and smiled. They smiled back. _These children are just too cute for words, _she thought.

"Onks! Up," they cried together again. Nymphadora sighed happily and picked them both up and set them on their lap. Gabriella didn't like this though. She wanted Nymphadora all too herself.

"Nymphora Oks!" she sobbed, then proceeded to walk toward her, but failed.

"Yes, Gabby?" Tonks asked her.

"Me want Oks!" she said, angrily.

"Me want Onks!" Neville yelled.

"No me!" Harry yelled louder.

"ME!" Gabriella screamed.

All the adults in the room found this amusing. However, Remus felt the need to go and help Tonks. So he did.

"Come on, Gabs. Let's go change your diaper. Or let's let Tonks here have some space," Remus soothed to his goddaughter.

Gabriella pouted. "But...but...me want Nymphora!"

"But Gabs, honey, you haven't eaten yet," Remus tried.

"Me hungwy, too," Gabriella titled her head to the side and thought for a moment. "But Nymphora come."

"Honey, Nymphadora has to go back to her common room and do homework and get a good night rest. Just like you, minus the homework part," Remus laughed at his goddaughter's antics.

"Alwight," Gabriella sighed and let Remus lift her up, and Remus flooed her back to his corridors at Hogwarts.

"Well, Minnie, you've got yourself a handful," Sirius laughed, and put his arm around the Hogwarts professor. He only got a glare in return, and he cowered back behind Frank, the closest person he saw.

"Well, Miss Tonks, we've got to get you back," Minerva sighed.

"Alright, Professor," Tonks smiled. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time."

"No problem. But, please, call me Aunt Minnie when we are not with other students," Minerva gave her a rare smile.

Tonks was a little bit taken aback, but smiled nonetheless.

"Alright...Aunt Minnie," she smiled.

* * *

"Come on, Neville, you have to get to bed," Alice sighed.

Neville only screamed in return.

_I blame Sirius for getting all of the kids wound up,_ Alice thought to herself.

She shook her head and thought. She truly missed Lily and James with all of her heart. It was very selfish, but Alice couldn't help it. Lily was her very best friend. Frank was a close friend of James.

She laughed and thought of a time when she and Lily were together.

_**Flashback**_

_It was fifth year and a month away from the O.W.L.s. Lily was very stressed._

_"Alice," she sighed. "You should be studying. The O.W.L.s are only a month away. A month!"  
_

_"Lily," Alice laughed. "I will be studying soon enough. But enjoy life in the moment-not by studying!"_

_Lily scowled at her best friend, but she gave in._

_"Alright, Alice, alright. But if I get bad marks, I blame you," Lily smirked._

_"LILY!" James Potter called, trailed by his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew._

_"Go away, you toe-rag," Lily scowled at them._

_"But Lily, just give me a chance!" James cried, overly dramatic. _

_"Leave me alone," Lily snapped._

_James sighed and he and his posse stalked off. But only Alice witnessed the blush that crept up the redhead's cheeks._

**_Flashback Over_**

Oh Lily, James, why did you have to leave?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was November 31, exactly a month since Lily and James Potter were killed, and everything was going great. Gabriella and Harry had taken a liking to their godparents, as well as each other's. The twins also got along great with Neville, Frank Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, and Professor Dumbledore. Everyone was a big, happy family. But everyone was also grieving over James and Lily's deaths.

"Auwnt Minnie?" Gabriella asked that day.

"Yes, Gabby?" Minerva asked.

"When awe mommy and daddy coming back?" Gabriella asked sadly. "I miss dem."

Minerva sighed and wished Remus were here to help. He always knew how to help his goddaughter for some odd reason. Sadly, it was just a day after the full moon and Remus would be sad and grieving, though Gabby did help him a lot through everything just with her very presence.

"Gabby, sweetie, your mommy and daddy will be in your hearts forever and ever," Minerva cooed, much to a surprise even to herself. The children just bring out the young inside of her.

Gabriella sighed and smiled sadly to herself and hugged her old godmother.

"I wub you, Auwnt Minnie," Gabriella sighed again. Minerva froze in shock then smiled.

"I love you, too, Gabs," she returned.

* * *

Sirius Black, meanwhile, had little Harry in his arms. Harry was sleeping, which was the first time he had done it voluntarily in his whole life. While Sirius was very happy he had his godson with him, he wished with his whole heart that James and Lily could be there, too.

No matter how many times anybody had said not to, Sirius couldn't help but blame himself. It was entirely _his _own fault. Maybe if they hadn't switched Secret Keepers, him and Peter, James and Lily would still be alive.

But they weren't. And they were never going to be again.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on anything but James and Lily, he just couldn't. After all, it was their one month death anniversary. Come to think of it, there wasn't even a funeral! The Ministry arranges them all, and they hadn't even gotten back to anyone with the details.

_They are a bunch of right fools, _Sirius thought bitterly.

* * *

Remus Lupin should be with his godfather, but couldn't get out of bed. The full moon was just yesterday, and he didn't have enough energy to barely even breathe.

This was basically the first fool moon anyone hadn't been with him. Not James, of course, not Sirius. Sirius was far too busy with Harry. Not Peter, the damned bastard. How could he? How could he betray his best friends, _The Marauders, _and one of his best mate's children. It was all _his _fault, Peter that is.

_James, Sirius, and I would have died for him. How come he wouldn't do the same?, _Remus thought sadly.

Then a burst of anger from his werewolf side kicked in.

_He should go to hell. Or die. Or yes, his fate should be the Dementor's Kiss, _Remus thought madly.

Remus needed to see Gabriella. She always calmed him down.


	6. AN

Hey everybody, I'm working on Chapter 5 right now. I'll update like...either later tonight or tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning, but she just could not wake up no matter how hard she tried. She tried to scream out, but it seemed like she could not even talk.

_"Avada Kedevra!" an evil voice cackled._

_Then a woman's scream interrupted him._

Gabriella woke up to a worried Remus and Minerva.

"I heawrd him," Gabriella sobbed, jumping into Remus' outstretched arms.

"I'll go tell Albus," Minerva walked out in a hurry.

"Shh, Gabby, Uncle Moony is here," Remus soothed.

* * *

Sirius was now helping Harry get into bed.

"Come on, Harry, please listen to Uncle Padfoot," Sirius pleaded like a five year old.

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Please?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head again.

"And why not, mister?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't wan' go bed," Harry exclaimed angrily.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. _Harry has James' stubbornness._

"I'll give you a cookie," Sirius tried.

"Yay!" Harry cried, and fell asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

"Albus!" Minerva rushed into the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Minerva?" the headmaster questioned.

"It's Gabby. She had a dream, I think it was about that night," Minerva panted.

"What night?" Dumbledore wanted to make sure his theory was incorrect.

"_That _night," Minerva snapped.

Dumbledore let out a soft breath then sighed. It was true then.

"Minerva, please listen to me very carefully. You know that Voldemort shot the killing curse at Gabriella. And you know he couldn't do it. Well, that is not the reason she is the chosen one. Not even a little bit. Voldemort is not dead. When he was weakened, a part of his soul latched itself on to the only thing it could find...Harry and Gabriella. When the time comes, they will both have to die-," Albus explained, but was cut off.

"No," Minerva put in her opinion.

"Listen, when they die, they wouldn't fully die. Only Voldemort's soul living inside of them," Albus continued. "But in order to defeat him, they would have to kill him, of course, when the time is right."

Minerva shook her head and sighed. This was not what she expected-not at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys...I'll update tomorrow! I promise! Sorry I haven't written in forever...


End file.
